


Paying for the After Party

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, this is all tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking shots is not Will's forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying for the After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Box Prompt from thislittlekumquat: "Drink Me: Eric trying to loosen Will up." (Leave a “Drink Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about my character taking shots with yours.)

William is not amused.

Grell is laughing; Alan is blushing; Ronald is smirking.

Eric looks half serious, holding out a shot glass and fighting a grin.

“Darling,” Grell croons, “it’s harmless.”

“Sutcliff is right,” Eric agrees enthusiastically, “have at it.”

William grumbles something – _very well, since his budget is paying for this bloody after party_ – and within an hour he’s shit-faced and complaining about Collections’ terrible collective penmanship.

Within another hour, Eric is also shit-faced, complaining about how General is cross and intentionally gave him the wrong scythe.

By morning, Will is wondering why his glasses suddenly have blue-tinted lenses.


End file.
